


Challenges and Bets

by GetasGirl_x



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetasGirl_x/pseuds/GetasGirl_x
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are two successful business entrepreneurs looking to take a break from their busy everyday life. What happens when they run into each other and feel the immediate sexual chemistry between them?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 64
Kudos: 186





	1. Chemistry

The sun was starting to set, painting the sky with brilliant purple and pink hues. Bulma was resting against the patio glass wall overlooking the ocean as the tide came crashing against the rocks below, sending a gentle mist upwards that licked at her feet. She closed her eyes to allow her other senses to heighten, smelling the salt from the ocean and listening to the live bachata music as it permeated throughout the local bar. She sighed in contentment and brought her wine glass up to her lips to finish the last dregs of it.

She knew taking this last minute trip to Belize would be exactly what she needed in order to finally slow down and relax. In a matter of six months she would be taking over Capsule Corporation from her father. She had been groomed for this her entire life, ever since she was a little girl working alongside her father tinkering away at gadgets and solving equations that the average adult couldn't fathom. Her destiny had always been laid out at her feet. Was she ready for it? Absolutely. However, with the business trade show coming up in two months time, she knew she needed this. 

Bulma made her way back over to the bar to order more wine. She turned her gaze to the other patrons ordering their drinks for the evening. That's when she saw him, mister dark and handsome himself. He was a few seats away from her, but also seemed to be scanning his surroundings. She wondered if he was here alone. She wasn't subtle in the slightest as she nibbled on her bottom lip looking him over. Who could blame her? His features screamed that he was regal. A sharply angled jaw line, an aristocratic turned up nose, high cheekbones and thick dark brows that hung over his onyx eyes. He had black hair that swept up like a flame from his head. His mouth though, his lips seemed full and oh so kissable.  
She observed that he was wearing a white collared shirt that was only buttoned up half way, showing off his handsomely sculpted chest. His arms were thickly muscled and looked as if they would tear open the short sleeves of his shirt at any moment's notice. He looked like a reincarnated greek god with creamy caramel skin. Gods, he was sex on legs and she could use some of that. She smiled impishly to herself and turned towards the bartender, thanking him as he set down a new glass of wine. 

She would give this handsome stranger a moment to see if had any possible company with him, but then she would make a move. Little did she know this man had also been observing her this evening.

***

Vegeta was nursing his double scotch while contemplating the events that brought him here. He had just taken over for his father at Ouji Enterprises this past year. Sure it wasn't the best time to decide to up and leave for an impromptu trip, but he damned well deserved it. After all, he couldn't recall the last time since his college days that he took time for himself. He snorted at himself with a slight head shake and downed the rest of his drink. He wasn't going to think on it any longer, time to live in the moment and make the best of this trip.  
He looked up and started scanning the crowd around him. The sun had already set and it seemed the evening was just beginning for the local crowd. People were starting to pull their partners to the floor to enjoy the live music. 

That’s when onyx eyes met blue eyes. 

Vegeta had noticed this woman earlier moving through the crowd. How could he miss her with her striking turquoise coloured hair. He noticed she was donning a royal blue dress that basically looked like a second skin on her, hugging her curves perfectly, with a plunging neckline showcasing her ample breasts. His line of sight went up to her face to see the brightest most dazzling blue eyes. A man could drown in them if he wasn't careful. Her features were soft and very feminine with a set of rosy lush lips. 

This trip was supposed to be his time to let loose, right? He didn't make it a habit to indulge in women as he was far too focused on his work and training, but for this minx, maybe he would make an exception for this trip. She was different, unique, he wanted to know her. To hell with it! He decided he was going to get to know this blue haired fox.  
As they looked each other over he shot her a smirk and promptly stood up from his bar stool to make his way over to her. 

Bulma quirked one of her eyebrows up as she watched the man she had been ogling make his way to her. She noted the way his muscles rippled as he strode over to her. A lion on the hunt and she would be his meal, gladly. 

Right when Vegeta was about to sit down next to his blue haired fox another lowly male had swooped in offering to buy her a drink. Not on his watch, not fucking likely. His eyes narrowed and he made his way behind Bulma and rested one hand on her shoulder, giving her a small assuring squeeze. Instantly he felt a warm sensation run through his body with his eyes widening. His attention turned to the male as he cocked his eyebrow. "You're in my spot with my woman. I suggest you move." 

Bulma looked up to her handsome saviour sending him a coquettish smile. She felt a shiver run down her spine at his contact and wondered if he had felt it too. Her attention was drawn back to the blonde male with brown eyes. He was sporting a very typical, but rather boring hawaiian shirt. Didn’t middle aged men typically wear them? Truthfully she was unimpressed and wanted to get to know her "man." The blonde looked between her and Vegeta and shook his head. "Oh really? Is this true Miss? I've been watching you for awhile and have seen you've been alone." he scoffed.

With a manicured hand Bulma grabbed her glass of wine and took a small sip, then looked up at her mysterious man with a smirk. Almost challenging him to play along with the scene she was about to set before turning her sights back on the intruder. "Oh yes, you see my hubby and I like to play these little games when we go on trips. Keeps things lively. After all, I get to be his prey and I really can't wait to get eaten up," she winked and set her glass back down. 

The blonde man raised both hands in the air in surrender, but he immediately departed the situation to give the couple their space. Too easy. Vegeta took the opportunity to slide into the now empty seat. Before he took things further with his woman, he immediately flagged down the bartender to order another drink. He angled his body towards Bulma which made his shirt gap open, giving her the perfect view to his chiseled chest. 

Bulma’s eyes slightly dilated as she studied his bronzed chest up and close. She could feel the heat pooling low in her stomach just thinking about the things he could do with that body. And boy was she ready. She shifted in her seat, uncrossing her legs to give him a better view of her shapely thighs. Lifting her right foot out of her high heel, she brought it up to the hem of his pants, brushing it up and down against his ankle, slowly. “That was quite the save. Now that you’ve claimed me, whatever will you do?” 

She was challenging him! Him, Vegeta Ouji! He could feel his heart pounding in his chest excitedly. Not only that, but he had to suppress the shiver he had felt rush through him with her light contact. Their desire for each other left the air around them completely charged. In the moment before he was about to answer her the bartender had come back and dropped off his scotch. Vegeta had reached out for it and gave Bulma a side eyed look before drinking. “Oh there are many things I want to do to you, and I will. But first, how long are you here for, _wife_?”

Bulma couldn’t keep the smile off her face at that. Ah, yes, he was going to play along. “Seven days for me. And you?” she questioned.

What were the likely chances that she too was here for the same amount of time as he was? Vegeta didn’t like to believe in things such as fate, but it sure seemed to work in his favor this time. “Seven days for me as well. What has a gorgeous woman like yourself, take this trip alone?” 

“I decided I deserved to treat myself to some much needed relaxation. Think you could help me relax? Sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” she shot him a coy smile.

Vegeta felt the corner of his mouth turning upwards to a smirk. A woman who was being as forward as he was, it really was sexy. He pondered for a moment at what she did for work that warranted a need for a vacation, but quickly pushed it aside. “Vegeta,” he responded.

“Hmm Vegeta,” she hummed. She liked how it rolled off her tongue, it sounded powerful, almost exotic. “You can call me Bulma. Instead of the mundane questions that are usually supposed to follow now, why not tell me some interesting things about you.” 

He definitely loved the sound of his name coming from her lips. He wondered what it would sound like later on….Gods, he really needed to stay on track. Okay, about himself, what could he say? “How about three things each then, past, present and future? I actually used to compete in amateur boxing matches while attending college. I’m currently running a major business in which I plan on expanding. Actually, I am wanting to revolutionize the fitness industry with new equipment in the upcoming years, this coincides with the expansion I’m working on. For a freebie, I have recently started axe throwing as a hobby.” 

Bulma mulled over his answer as she absent-mindedly began playing with the rim of her wine glass. Clearly based off his body she already knew he would be into fitness, she figured he must be extremely disciplined with his routine. She was no stranger to that type, after all her ex was into fitness as well. However he didn’t hold a candle to Vegeta. The scientific part of her mind wondered what kind of equipment he was planning on bringing into the market? If there worlds ever collided again she could probably help bring it to fruition. 

She was snapped out of her reverie when nearby guests started getting rowdy at a member who was toasting to something private. “I would have loved to see you in your boxing days. Well the past, hmm, let’s see I used to go adventuring with my friends. During our breaks we would take out a map of the States and aim a dart and just go. Lots of memories from that as you can imagine. I am currently also a business woman and technical engineer. I could spend hours and hours in the lab creating or deconstructing something. I too plan on making changes to the market in the future.” she answered honestly, but then added, “As for a hobby, I have started in the last couple years buying antique cars and restoring them in my spare time.” 

Fuck. He was a goner. Vegeta was wholeheartedly impressed. Not only was this woman aesthetically breathtaking, she oozed confidence, independence, and clearly was a thrill seeker. She was here alone after all. He knew this trip was only a small get away from his normal life, but couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to meet her back at home. How would they carry things out? He outreached for his scotch and gulped down the rest of it and set the glass back on the bar. He stood up and stretched out his hand, palm up for her to take. 

Bulma tilted her head as she took in Vegeta, all while sliding her foot back into her shoe. She scooted off her chair and smoothed down her dress. She placed her delicate hand in Vegeta’s, noting right away the contrast of her alabaster skin against his caramel. She intertwined her fingers with his and ran her thumb over his knuckles taking in how warm he felt. She was then pulled in close to him, her breasts pillowed against his chest tightly. Before she could ask what he was doing she felt his breathe and lips against her ear. “I hope you like dancing, woman,” he huskily whispered. Her lips parted in a gasp. Once again she felt a throbbing heat down below. How could one man affect her so? She was Bulma fucking briefs! She was the one who had men drooling after her. Then and there she decided by the end of the night she would have this man begging for more. 

The dance area was dimly lit with lanterns strung up high casting a warm glow. Currently the live band was playing a melody that was rather deliciously playful, a medium tempo perfect for her hips to sway too. She pulled her hand from his grasp and made her way further into the floor surrounded by others while accentuating her walk so her hips swung like a pendulum, hypnotizing him. She hadn’t missed the shocked look on his face. Good, just wait until he saw her transform into sin itself. She spun around and slowly rolled her hips side to side to give the effect of snake moving for its charmer. Deliberately, she moved one of her hands to her breasts giving a slight squeeze for his viewing then further up to her neck. Her other hand leisurely made its way down her taut stomach settling on her thighs. Her blue orbs met his eyes and she could see the fire set in them, desire burning brightly for her, watching her every move. She smirked and closed her eyes, letting the music guide her movements.

The next thing she knew, strong arms were wrapping around her from behind, his hands travel the length of her body taking in every curve. His lips ran along her shoulder, up her neck and playfully nipping at her earlobe. “You’re a very naughty girl, aren’t you?” he groaned as she makes a point to gyrating her ass into his crotch, his arousal growing by every second. She twists into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck, drawing him in closely. “You have no idea.” she whispers across his lips. 

Before she has time to register what is happening he crashes his lips against hers, in that moment she feels all her nerve endings come alive. She returns the kiss with equaled fever parting her lips slightly so she can plunder his mouth with her tongue. He is all too accepting and twirls his tongue with hers, battling for dominance. One of his hands is splayed across her upper back holding her close to him, his other hand is groping her peachy ass, giving it a firm squeeze. She can’t help but moan into his mouth, wanting and needing more. 

They reluctantly pull away to catch their breath, his nose nuzzles her cheek slightly. He looks at her lips, now swollen and glistening from their session. They’ve certainly put on quite a show to their bystanders, but neither could care, in that moment they’re the only ones who exist. Bulma moves in again and sucks in his bottom lip, running her tongue along it, nipping it sharply before she lets go. “No more games, take me to your room.” 

God damn this woman. 

Vegeta felt his cock twitch in his pants that were quickly becoming too tight. With one final squeeze of her ass he pulled her away from the crowd so they could make their way back to his hotel room. 

***

The door to his hotel room was barely open when Bulma found herself forced against the wall as Vegeta peppered her chest with heated kisses, trailing his tongue down her exposed cleavage. A moan escaped her lips at his frenzied treatment. She moved her nimble fingers to the buttons on his shirt, trying desperately to see this amazing man in his entirety. 

He briefly moved back from her in a moment of frustration, ripping his shirt off and moving his hand down to the zipper of his pants so they can follow suit. “Clothes, remove them,” he demanded heatedly. 

Jesus Christ, right then and there her dam exploded. She could feel her thighs tremble in anticipation as her fluids leaked from her hot sex, coating her upper thighs. She spun around and placed both of her hands on the wall. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and gave a seductive grin. “Zipper now,” she countered breathlessly. 

He obliged willingly and he painstakingly moved her zipper down while leaving a trail of ghosted kisses, barely touching her. She gasped and dug her nails into the wall as her skin tingled from his hot mouth, leaving a wake of goosebumps. This was the best torture she’d ever had. Her mind was swimming in desire, no drowning and she was surrendering to it. When her dress pooled to the floor, Vegeta was now on his knees and moved forward giving her ass a quick bite before spinning her back around. Now they were on equal grounds, both naked, save for her high heels. In one smooth movement, Vegeta moved his hands up the back of her thighs and picked her up by the ass to move her to his bed, placing her on the edge before he sunk back down to his knees. 

Bulma let her eyes travel down the full expanse of Vegeta’s form, he really was living art work and she appreciated every inch of him. Finally she settled her sights on his cock and was it ever magnificent. He gave meaning to the phrase “hung like a horse”. He went to move forward, but Bulma moved quicker, placing her heeled foot against his chest, stopping him in his tracks briefly. “Wait.” 

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed at her for stopping their activities. What was the issue? He didn’t understand, they both were extremely compatible and he could see her arousal glistening on her thighs. He grabbed her foot and began kissing her ankle, swirling his tongue up her leg. 

Bulma barely stifled a moan and took one of her hands to her mouth, slipping her index and middle finger into her mouth, wetting them. When she took them out she moved it down to her clit, rubbing slowly at first. All while she kept eye contact with Vegeta. “We both know we are about to fuck each other’s brains out. We’re both here for a week, why not keep our charade up, hubby. Play this little game of ours. Are you man enough to take me on Vegeta?”

Vegeta felt like he could’ve came right then. Surely, this woman didn’t know what she was getting into, but he was more than up for the challenge. He moved in quickly, placing her leg on his shoulder. “Oh I accept, woman. At the end of this trip you won’t be walking properly.” 

“Is that a promise?” she asked huskily, but before he could respond, she hooked her other leg on his shoulder and weaved her delicate fingers into his hair bringing his face to her dripping wet cunt.

The rest of their night was filled with their breathy moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other, well into the early morning.

***  
tbc.


	2. Rising Temperatures

A light breeze made its way through the open balcony doors, moving the curtains around gently. From the bed Vegeta could make out the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach, as his thumb lazily ran patterns on Bulma’s lower back. His gaze fell on her as he took in her soft supple features. She was tightly curled into his side with her head on his chest, an arm and leg stretched out across him, rendering him immobile. With his free hand he grasped a small amount of her hair, twirling it between his fingers, taking in the soft texture. The sun filtered through the curtains as they fluttered gently, casting a shine on her hair which gave it a waterfall effect. He couldn’t recall ever seeing someone with this shade before, if it hadn't been for her matching lashes or feminine patch of curls he would’ve thought it fake. Funny enough, blue had always been his favourite colour.

He closed his eyes and reflected on their late night activities. The woman was certainly wild and had matching stamina that had left them both sated, after multiple rounds lasting into the early morning. He reveled in how she took the reigns from him, riding him with unbridled passion, clawing at his chest like a possessed succubus. He truly felt drained once the sun had started it’s ascent. 

Vegeta wasn’t sure when was the last time being with a woman had made him feel so thoroughly satisfied. Sure he had his flings during college, but those were to temporarily satisfy his carnal urges. The women then always relied on him, submitted to him. He enjoyed leaving them quivering in a puddle of pleasure, but Bulma was different. She took from him, she lead him. She was so in tune with her own sexuality, demanding his all and more. He fucking loved it. Recalling Bulma’s moans and the way she commanded her body had Vegeta feeling aroused once again. 

He ran his hand down her side over her ribs, tickling her slightly. “Woman” he spoke softly trying to wake her. He needed her again, deep down his desire was building, one only she could put out. He took to shaking her gently, raising his voice higher. “Bulma,” That seemed to do the trick because within a few seconds Bulma buried her face further into the crook of his neck. “Mmmm five more minutes” Vegeta suppressed a chuckle at her antics, but still felt the corner of his lips turn into a smug smile. “Woman, I’m not done with you yet.” The woman snorted which gave way to a snigger as she lifted her head to look up at him. “You insatiable bastard”. Immediately he smirked at her, while arching a brow. “Well, I thought you could keep up, but maybe..” he trailed off while tipping his head back and forth in mock contemplation. Now that he was viewing her completely sober he could see just how gorgeous she truly was. Her hair was tousled about, showcasing the utterly fucked look he had given her. His eyes darted to her pink pouty lips that were still slightly swollen from their vigorous activity. He reached up and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He couldn’t deny he wanted to kiss her again, or feel them roaming over his body. His growing member instantly sprang to life, becoming fully erect from all his lewd thoughts of her. 

Bulma couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. She looked down at the expanse of his chest and took note of the tattoo just above his left pectoral. She couldn’t recall noticing it before, but then again she had one too many drinks and her mind fogged with heightened arousal. The bottom of the tattoo had a curved line, almost looking like a stretched u. Each side ended in points with one arrow sticking out of the bottom. Directly in the middle just above were two solid horizontal lines. Above that were three arrows shooting off. Perhaps a family crest of sorts? She wasn’t sure, but she leaned forward giving it a chaste kiss, then ran her lips down to his nipple and flicked it with her tongue, before catching it between her teeth and giving it a soft tug. This elicited a groan from him, causing her to smirk. She shifted her body to be half over him, placing one of her knees between his thighs. It brushed up against his hardened member and at that she looked directly into his eyes. “You really shouldn’t have Vegeta.” she whispered seductively. Moving down his chest, she left a trail of sloppy kisses. She raked her nails over his chest, over his beaded nipples and abs until she was seated between his thighs. Her hand grabbed hold of his shaft and she worked it up and down at a teasingly slow pace. “How did you know breakfast in bed was my favourite?” Without looking away from him she ran her tongue on the underside of his cock from base to tip, giving extra attention to his weeping slit. “Don’t worry, I’ll be a good girl and eat it all up.” She watched as his eyes widened before she took him into her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. A string of curse words exited his mouth as he threw his head back into the pillow. Visibly she could see the tendons in his neck straining, while he was also fisting the bed sheets. 

She worked her mouth up and down his length in tandem with her dainty hand fisted around him firmly. A popping sound was heard as she sucked the tip of his cock and let it go abruptly. His cock was now slicked with her spit as she continued to pump him. Pursing her lips together she blew against his bulbous tip, causing him to groan at the shivers running wildly through out his body. A knowing smirk crossed her face before she took him deep again. 

This woman was breaking him completely. His mind stopped functioning and now was solely focused on her bobbing head moving up and down his shaft. Even his hips were instinctively bucking into her mouth, wanting, needing more. Every stroke of her tongue was bringing him closer to the edge. He simultaneously wanted it to end and keep going. Torn between the unexplainable pleasure it was bringing him and the anticipation of letting it all go. 

Suddenly he felt her cupping his balls, massaging them tenderly, which only added fuel to his fire. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Without further thought he threaded his hand into her hair, desperately trying to gain any control he could. However, it was too late, the feeling from her mouth coupled with her hands working him sent him racing over the edge. 

“Fuckkkkkkkk!”

Bulma felt his white hot seed launch into her mouth, while she continued to stroke him at a slower pace, milking him completely. She lapped at his tip greedily like a kitten who had finally gotten the cream. 

Vegeta was in pure bliss. Almost comatose as his body was trying to come down from his euphoric state. Hands down it was the best blow job he’d ever received. She was the best and he was pretty sure she knew it too. 

Fuck. 

He needed her right now. 

He barely registered as Bulma slid off the bed, making her way over to the hotel phone to place a call. With her back to him he slid behind her, his hands roaming her sinuous form. While cupping her breasts and rotating his thumbs over her nipples, he trailed kisses from her shoulder to the spot behind her ear. 

Bulma sighed and laid her head back against his shoulder. “Breakfast should be here shortly, I ordered a little bit of everything.” 

He trailed his hand down her toned stomach, passing her feminine curls, finally stopping at her nether lips. “Silly woman, my breakfast is right here.” Then he sunk his fingers into her, causing her breath to hitch. 

With his fingers thoroughly coated he ran them back up her body leaving a trail of her own juices. His other hand found her jaw and turned her face towards his own before he slipped his fingers in his mouth, humming in appreciation. Deftly, he spun her around to face him. Tucking his hands under her ass, he quickly hoisted her up and set her on a table. Swiftly, he pulled up a chair and traced his hands from her ankles to the insides of her thighs, pushing them apart to reveal her treasure. She was already dripping with arousal. Ready for him. 

Bulma’s chest was heaving with anticipation, causing her breasts to jut out more. She braced herself on her elbows as her eyes locked onto Vegeta’s predatory gaze. Time stood still for them both. 

He reached forward and traced the pad of his thumb over her slit, up and down until he met her swollen bud. Shockwaves coursed through Bulma, leaving her panting and flushed. At this, he smirked knowing he could easily undo her as she had done him. Inserting a finger, then two, into her hot dripping folds. He slowly moved in and out of her, feeling her inner walls contract against him. 

“Look at you, woman. Offering your pretty little pussy to me as my own personal buffet.” he murmured. 

Propelling forward, he dropped his mouth to her pink glistening folds, placing a delicate kiss on her bud. His tongue darted out, experimentally flicking her clit which elicited a moan from her. Fuck, it was music to his ears. He curled his fingers inside her, moving faster now. 

“Ve-vegeetaa….I’m...” She keened while jolting under him. 

“Come for me Bulma.”

She was bucking against his mouth, demanding more, teetering on the edge of an orgasm. A cry ripped through her as the coil in her lower belly exploded, leaving her arching off the table. The orgasm hit her so suddenly that it had left her withering under his ministrations. 

Suddenly a knock at the door was heard, queuing that their real breakfast was ready. 

Vegeta grabbed a towel wrapping it around his lower half before opening the door to accept their meal. The hotel worker stood with his mouth gaping open and closed, staring at him. 

“S-s-sir, is everything okay? Here is the breakfast you’ve ordered.” 

The worker must’ve heard Bulma. “I was just eating my first breakfast.” Vegeta couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped his lips as he dragged the cart with their food inside before closing the door on the shocked workers face. 

***

A few hours after breakfast with even more sex and a shower, Bulma found herself in front of the mirror giving her outfit a final critique, ensuring she was prepared for the excursion she had planned for the day. She wore a pair of olive green cargo pants that cinched in at the ankles with a white T-shirt tied into a knot in the front, showing off her taut midriff. She gave herself an admiring smirk, knowing she still had it. She threw on a pair of sneakers and grabbed the essentials, shoving them into one of her pockets before departing to meet up with Vegeta. 

Entering the lobby, she zeroed in on Vegeta right away. He was leaning on one of the pillars with his arms crossed over his chest. Apparently, he also had decided to wear cargo pants, but in black while sporting a matching black muscle shirt. How could that man make such a simple outfit look so damn good? She felt herself heating up just thinking about him, ripping off his shirt and going for another round. She could just drag him back to her room, it was tempting. So very tempting. But, it would have to wait until later, what a shame. 

She made her way over to him, stopping just in front of him. “Ready for an adventure with little ol me?” She purred. 

“Tch. I think I’ve proven I’m up for your challenges, Woman,” he unfolded his arms and stepped closer to her. “Lead the way” He reached out and placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her to the exit. 

***

They got to their destination with little to no complications. In front of them was a small hut with a wooden sign on top of it with “ATV Jungle Tours” etched into it. Vegeta took in the sign and then looked back at Bulma. Was this what the woman was planning to do on her own before meeting him? He knew she liked to take risks and go on adventures, her words after all, but he hadn’t suspected this. However, this was right up his alley. During his college days whenever there was free time, him and his group of friends would all challenge each other to thrill seeking activities. Whether it be skydiving or rock climbing just to take part in cliff jumping, they did it. Within the last few years of having to learn the ropes of his Father’s company, he didn’t have the time for such things. He shook himself of reminiscing over the past and let excitement wash over him. 

“Woman, you keep on surprising me,” he chuckled as he walked over to the hut with Bulma in tow. 

Bulma wrapped her hand around his arm as he lead her forwards. “Hubby, I thought you knew I liked powerful and strong things between my legs,” she teased with a coy smile.

“Are you always such a vulgar woman!” he hissed, but it carried no serious tone to it. Truthfully, her vulgarity was refreshing to him. 

At the booth stood a man who was quite tall and had an eye tattoo’d in the middle of his forehead. Vegeta noted the scowl on this man’s face, one that could potentially rival his own. The man then decided to speak up, “Good Afternoon, Welcome to ATV Jungle Tour, Are you two looking to go on one of our tours?” 

Bulma stepped up giving the man one of her signature smiles. “Yup, you got it,” she replied as she scanned the brochure on top of the counter. 

“Sure thing, let me get you the keys. Here you’re probably going to both need these” he said as he handed them each their own bandanas. “Just go gather over there with the others. We’re starting in the next ten minutes.” 

***

Thirty minutes later after going over safety protocols and basic knowledge of the atv’s they had all finally set off on a dirt path leading into the jungle. They were just heading into the opening of the jungle and already they could hear the calls of the exotic birds and insects. In the distance the roar of a waterfall could be heard. Lush green trees spiraled upwards, creating a canopy over the path with thick vines hanging down. The path was narrow and only allowed for them to travel in a single line at a time. Vegeta allowed Bulma to go ahead of him to keep an eye on her. Conveniently, to also stare at her plump ass, but he wouldn’t tell her that. 

During the tour Vegeta had learned the name of their guide was Tien. He had pointed out different wildlife and flora. He even gave a brief history of the surrounding area and what it meant to the locals. At one point they had come up on the waterfall that had teased their ears as they rode the path. They had been allowed to take a short break to take in its beauty. Vegeta used this opportunity to pull Bulma away from the others and sneak off behind thick foliage that concealed them, but still gave them an exquisite view of the waterfall, while also still being within an earshot away.  
He pushed her up against the tree in a heated frenzy. He knew they didn’t have much time, but that only spurred him on. He crashed his lips against hers, running his tongue on her lips for access. Then he pulled her into him securely as their heated kiss only seemed to reach new heights of passion. It had only been a night of passion, but the more he tasted her, he felt as if it would never be enough. 

They pulled apart, both panting as they looked into each other’s eyes. He brought his hand up to her face and traced the pad of his thumb along her jawline. He rested his forehead against her own. “Bulma, I’m going to make you cum right here and now, but you got to stay quiet for me. Can you do that for me?” he whispered against her lips before sucking in her bottom lip to nibble on it. 

She whimpered against him but gave a sheepish nod. That was all he needed. Making good on his promise, he slid her pants down just enough to guide his hand to her pussy, cupping it. He could feel through the fabric that she was already wet, which delighted him to no end. He teasingly ran his fingers over her lips, before moving the fabric to the side to continue his ministrations. The sound of the waterfall dulled out her soft whimpers. Gods be damned, he’d do anything to sink his length into her folds right now, but this was about her. Sliding one finger into her while his thumb played with her nub, he watched her face contort as he picked up his pace. “That’s it, are you going to cum for me Bulma?” he coaxed her along. 

Adding another finger and quickening his pace, he could feel her start to tremble, her walls tightening against him. At this point she was becoming louder and gripped his shoulders trying to anchor herself as she became dizzy with pleasure. “Vegeeeeta please,” she whined. Changing his pace, he used the come hither motion on her which seemed to send her careening off the edge as she wailed out in ecstasy, but not before he kissed her again, swallowing her moans not to alert the group. 

He caught her as her knees began to buckle and held her until her orgasm ebbed off. He rubbed her temple and gave her forehead a chaste kiss. 

“Alright everybody, we’re going to head back!” Tien shouted to wrangle the group back in. 

Internally Vegeta rolled his eyes but grabbed Bulma’s hand to guide her back to their rides. Who knew having a fake wife had so many benefits?

***

The tour was coming to a close as they reached a clearing with the hut insight. The instructor had just told them that if they wanted they could speed off ahead, letting loose the reins. Bulma quickly shot Vegeta a look of challenge. “I bet I’ll beat you to the hut. Winner can do whatever they want to the other,” she winked playfully at him.

God damn this woman!

She had the gall to tell him he was insatiable, yet here she was challenging for more.  
“Vulgar Woman, prepare yourself to do anything I ask” as the words left his mouth he saw blue hair thrashing in the wind as she bursted out in front of him. He roared with laughter at her audacity and followed suit. This woman was driving him completely crazy and just maybe he was okay with it. 

***

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Who do you think won? >=)
> 
> Thank you to everyone for following my story and I truly appreciate the feedback!  
Also, a special thank you to Ruthlesscupcake for looking over this chapter. Truly grateful!


	3. Burning up

“Strawberry is the only right answer,” she declared hotly as she turned over onto her stomach, allowing the rays of sun to reach her back side, warming her skin instantly, while also inadvertently giving Vegeta an eyeful of her copious amounts of ass that her barely there bikini bottom could contain. 

They’d been playing the question game for the past hour. Vegeta scoffed, throwing her an incredulous look, as he shook his head. How absurd. Secretly though, he couldn’t help but find her amusing, she definitely was keeping his interest piqued. Given it had only been a couple of days together, he should’ve felt alarmed at how easily she had already infiltrated his very core, instead, he was becoming thoroughly enraptured by her. “Woman, you said vanilla or chocolate. Even if you had originally added in strawberry, my answer remains; chocolate.” He then crossed his arms over his broad chest, showing that his answer was absolute. 

She shrugged her shoulders while looking down at her manicured nails, feigning indifference. “Oh, well in that case, I didn’t take you for a man who liked to be wrong, but here we are,” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him before resting her head down against her towel. 

The _nerve_ of this woman! 

Oh, he’d show her. Without warning and not one to miss a golden opportunity, he grabbed her by her waist and hauled her over his shoulder. 

“Vegeta! No no no, you wouldn’t dare!” she shrieked as she feebly attempted to pound her fists into his back. 

Her protests fell on deaf ears as Vegeta marched her into the sea, all while she was wriggling, attempting to escape. Once the water was lapping at his waist, a devilish smirk spread across his face. A low chuckle escaped him as he spoke his next words. “Oh, I dare!” Not more than a second later, he let her go and watched as the warm waters engulfed her. 

It took everything in him not to double over, roaring in laughter, as he watched her mimic a cat being introduced to water for the first time. She was magnificent, his very own little spitfire. She came up sputtering and gasping, followed closely by a string of curses. When Bulma finally gained her bearings, standing up right, she looked every bit of an ethereal goddess ready for war, donning a fierce scowl with narrowed eyes. At that moment, he wasn’t sure if he should ready himself or embrace her, tempted to take her right there in the sea.

_ Too late. _

Quicker than he thought she was capable of moving, she was knocking him over into the water, by hooking her foot behind his own. Soon they were both engaged in swatting water into each others faces, without any form of mercy. Their laughter and sounds of displaced water filtered the air around them. Bulma pounced on Vegeta one last time, locking her arms around his neck and legs around his trim waist. 

“No more, please,” she pouted prettily before she gave him a soft, sweet kiss. Just as he was about to return her kiss, wanting to deepen it, she slid out of his arms. She started to head back to the warmth of their towels. Just as she was about to leave the water, a devious thought crossed her mind. She swiftly bent down and scooped up water to toss backwards at him, nailing him right in the face.

“You wench!” he bellowed as he lunged forwards, making an attempt to scoop her up, but with a small crashing wave, mixed with his foot sinking into the softened sand, he ended up tackling her into the shoreline. 

Being completely at his mercy, she was trapped underneath him with her chest pressed into the sand. She naughtily lifted her hips, canting them ever so slightly against his crotch. “I know what you should do next, or who,” she murmured, just loud enough to carry over the ocean waves. 

Instantly, he felt his cock stir to life at her crude suggestion. Two could play that game. He looked up from where they had fallen, scanning the beach for others. Other guests were farther out, on their own area of private land. Willing to take his chances, especially if he was able to turn the tables around on her. He ground his hips back into hers, showing that he was more than ready for another heated romp. While looming over her petite form, he slid a hand underneath her hips, down to her bikini bottoms, sliding them to the side so his fingers could circle her sensitive bud. She was already wet for him. “Tell me, is this what you want?” he husked against her ear, sending a shiver that raced down her spine. Then just as quickly as he began to tease her, he removed his hand and righted her bottoms before standing up to dust the sand off of his sculpted form. 

This arrogant asshole! He thought he could tease her? Oh no, no way. Bulma was not one to give in so easily, or play fair for that matter. Turning over, she looked up at him and held out her hand for help. She noticed that he briefly hesitated as his eyes roamed over her figure, surely trying to see what her game was. _Good, smart man. _ He reached out and firmly gripped her petite hand within his own, then pulled her upright, causing her to stumble into his chest. 

Electricity coursed through her system, their skin to skin contact had her chest heaving, pushing against his own. Her pupils dilated with sudden primal need, need to have this man possess her in every way possible. She looked up into his onyx eyes and gave him her best sultry smile. Backing away from him, she slid her hands behind her back, pulling her bikini top knot loose. Once the tie gave way, she slipped it over her head and threw it at him. 

His eyes widened as he took in her heavy breasts, bouncing freely with every step she took backwards. There was no mistaking the fact that whatever game she was playing was working, with his hardened dick now straining against his swim shorts. Under his intense stare, her rosy pink nipples pebbled in wanton anticipation. She traced her thighs with her finger tips slowly until they found the ties of her bikini bottoms. Ever so slowly, she untied them, letting them loose until her bottoms fell to the sand, revealing her blue curls and clear evidence of her arousal, blanketing the inside of her thighs. She sucked in her bottom lip, giving a nibble, not breaking eye contact with him, before she turned away, giggling as she sped off to their suite. 

Vegeta’s mouth quirked upwards. His little blue goddess was quite the woman. She wanted him to chase her?

_Game. On. _

***

Away from the bustle of town, colourful brick buildings lined the narrow, cobbled streets of San Ignacio. Palm trees stretched up high and created a canopy effect over the streets, offering small amounts of reprieve from the blistering sun. The smells of fresh-baked bread, savory barbeque, and seat salt wafted on the breeze, taunting their noses. The marketplace offered endless amounts of restaurants, all offering authentic delicacies. Shops that lured in tourists, offering cheap souvenirs to bring back home. Mopeds and bicycles seemed to be a popular means of transportation as they zipped by on the streets. 

With his hand clasping hers, Vegeta led Bulma to a restaurant at the end of the street. It was quaint, but had an open concept with seemingly no glass windows, but yet still had hanging curtains that billowed in the breeze. It was perfection. 

Once they were seated, Vegeta ordered them a bottle of their best craboo wine, followed by ceviche for her and cochinita pibil for himself. They had been seated outside, engaging in small talk. Discussing everything from their college days to other trips they’ve taken. He already knew they had a staggering amount of sexual chemistry, that point was proven in the fact that they could barely keep their hands to themselves. Just to further prove his point, he felt her foot grazing his leg underneath the table. But to his surprise, they seemed to have quite a lot in common. For starters, it was clear they both had an affinity for cars, a fact she had shared their first night and continued now, learning each other’s first rides and current models. Then their conversation shifted to everything from their favourite movies, activities and literature to business endeavors and how they were raised - both from middle class families that had climbed the ranks from sheer will power and dedicated work. While waiting for their food they discovered they both indulged in people watching, but it didn’t stop there, they would create their own narrative which ended in them snickering. 

Furrowing his brows, one thought seemed to plague his mind in the moment. Actually, it was a recurring question he found himself stewing over. How did a gorgeous, clever and audacious woman like Bulma manage to stay single? He mentally ridiculed himself because why was he taking the time to care? He didn’t, right? This was just one week shared between two consenting adults, sharing their innermost carnal desires with a no strings attached policy. This is at least what he kept telling himself, but he couldn’t deny Bulma was growing on him. He felt somehow tethered to her, and he wasn’t sure if he cared at all to deny it. But deny it he would to a fault, because this wasn’t familiar territory for him. Yet here he was, with his supposed _wife_ entertaining an afternoon outing. A date. 

Bringing him out of his thoughts, the waiter came and set out their main course. Heavily scented aromas wafted through the air, carrying the rich smells of seasoning, assorted meats and seafood. As they both began to eat their food, it was Vegeta who broke the silence first.

“So, tell me why a woman like you is unattached?” he questioned curiously.

Vegeta paused to watch Bulma from across the table, gauging her reaction to the question. She looked up at him, her ocean eyes penetrating him in place before tilting her head and tapping her index finger along her jawline in thought, “Well you see, I just don’t really understand it. I mean, I bring home good money and I’m always down to fuck, but.” her shoulders lifted in reflection before she continued. “I mean I know sometimes I can be a little clingy. One guy I installed an app on his phone to see his whereabouts and tracked him down at a girls house.” 

His brows lifted in surprise before furrowing, trying to patiently will her to continue.

“So you know what I had to do, right? I took a bat and bashed the windows in his car.” she punctuated the last word with stabbing her fork into the air, then gave the most innocent smile as if what she had just confessed was the most normal thing in the world. 

Vegeta was simply stunned. No, completely stunned. He wasn’t sure if she was playing him, wanting to see his reaction, or if he’d made a grave mistake. After all they did have a saying about not sticking your di…...

“I’m kidding! Oh my god, it’s just a joke, but you should see your face right now. Priceless,” she blurted out as she dropped her fork onto her plate while reaching for her glass of wine, laughing into it as she took a sip. 

This woman was truly insane, or was he the insane one because he actually was fond of her company, quirks and all. He pinched the bridge of his nose and hung his head low, trying to hide his smile. “Tell me again why I agreed to have you as a wife?” 

Her tongue darted out of her mouth and slid across the rim of her glass. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s because you love my mouth on your--”

“Woman!” he whisper screamed as his eyes scanned the nearby tables. 

“Relax hubby. Don’t be so uptight. I’ll tell you,” she snorted as she flicked her wrist in nonchalance. “I had a long term boyfriend who I dated throughout high school and into college. I eventually felt the disconnect and wanted to focus on school and helping my family with the company. Now I just occasionally indulge in a bit of fun, but nothing like you and I.” She motioned her finger between the two of them, “This is a first. Now how about you, handsome?”

Pondering on her answer, Vegeta smirked at yet another thing they had in common. The importance of their careers. He had never met another woman who was so driven in her pursuit of success. It was refreshing in a way, someone who he could relate too. He crossed his arms over his chest before answering, “I simply don’t date. I’ve always been focused on my studies, sports and career, but yes, this is also a first for me too.” 

Bulma reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine, topping their glasses once more. She picked hers up and held it up, “Well here’s to trying new things, or people.” A giggle escaped her lips, but she carried on. “To us my darling _husband._” 

While simultaneously rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Vegeta raised his glass and clinked it with hers. “To us, my crazy _wife._” 

After finishing off their meal and paying their tab, they made their way back into the bustling streets. Bulma beamed up at Vegeta as she pointed to a small trinket shop, pulling him along in hopes he would willingly follow her in. Once inside the walls were lined with anything a tourist could desire from t-shirts and hats to custom license plates and name tags. What caught her eye though was a woman who was standing near a jewelry counter with what appeared to be a giant stone bowl with oysters inside. Bulma being the ever curious mind she was, made her way over to the woman to find out what she was selling. 

“Good Afternoon Hermosa and welcome. Would you like to select an oyster? They’re guaranteed to have pearls inside of different sizes and colours. Once you’ve chosen you can have it embedded in any of the jewelry over there of your choosing.” the woman motioned to the glass cases beside her station. 

Clasping her hands together, Bulma eyed the various oysters presented before her. What colour did she want? What would she actually get? She must’ve been taking too long because she felt his hands wrap around her waist as she settled against his muscular chest. He dipped his head down to her shoulder, placing a gentle kiss against her neck, “Woman, just pick any of them.” he rumbled against her throat, causing her nipples to pebble. Instantly she felt aroused and bit her lip gently before selecting an oyster that was semi hidden under the others. 

The lady took it out, shaking off the excess water before she used a tool that had an end that finished in a hook to force it open. “Well would you look at that!” Leaning forward, Bulma saw that the pearl was a brilliant seafoam green colour, nearly matching her hair. “This one sure is a beauty and I don’t often see this colour. Would you like to have it set in jewelry? Perhaps a bracelet or necklace?” questioned the lady. 

Bulma and Vegeta browsed the jewelry case, combing through all of their options. Truthfully, Bulma was struggling with two options. A simple silver small chain bracelet that would have the one pearl accented between two small diamonds, or an equally lovely, but simple necklace that had white pearls on either side that would adorn hers in the middle. Before she could pick, Vegeta was apparently also considering the options and what he thought would enrich her natural beauty. He pointed to a beautiful necklace that would have her pearl set in the middle with two small diamonds on either side, then four white pearls with small diamonds on the opposite side. “We’ll take this one. We’re only here for a few more days, can it be ready?” 

“Yes, of course sir. Let me just grab a pen and paper to gather your information,” answered the lady as she busied herself to gather the items. 

His strong presence was still at Bulma’s back as she felt his thumb gently stroke her hip bone, running circles against it, creating goose bumps under her dress. She turned her head to the side and smiled innocently up at him. “Yanno babe, if you wanted to give me a pearl necklace, all….” she all but squeaked out at the end as his hand came up, clamping over her mouth, halting her lewd comments. 

“I swear to all that is holy woman! I should teach you a lesson, one your plump little ass won't forget,” he threatened while his hand covering her mouth moved down to her neck, holding her firmly in place as he gave a soft squeeze ending his statement. She could see his eyes blazing with lust and the truth behind his words. In that moment there was nothing more she wanted than to become an eager student, one that wouldn’t learn so easily. Maybe needing to be taught another lesson, or two.

A throat cleared and the illusion was broken. They quickly righted themselves and looked towards the woman. “Sorry to interrupt, but can I get your information?” 

While smoothing out her dress, Bulma spoke first. “Of course, but before that, can I ask you a private woman-to-woman kind of question?” she darted her gaze to Vegeta while raising one of her brows, hoping he would catch on. Thankfully he was a smart man, maybe too smart because his eyes narrowed at her before he strode off. She knew she didn’t have a very long window of opportunity so she leaned over the counter, “Listen, I want to get a special piece for the hubs, but it’s going to need to be complete rather fast. Money isn’t a concern. Can it be done?” she asked in a hushed tone. 

“Of course, please just write down the details and show me what you’d like.” The woman reassured as she passed over the pad of paper and pen to Bulma to gather further information. 

Once all the necessary information was exchanged, Bulma bid a farewell and turned around to go find Vegeta so they could continue their day. She also had been thinking about the bet she had won the other night. She had been toying with an idea around all day, one that would surely test the limits of her strong willed man. A smug smile graced her lips. Oh yes, she would have some fun with him. 

***

Two torches casted a soft glow over the blanket that was laid out in the sand with pillows strewn about. The ambience wouldn’t be complete without the many stars sprinkled throughout the sky, illuminating the tips of the waves. Music filtered through the open doors of their suite, loud enough just to carry over the oceans own natural sounds. Bulma was leaning against the balcony door, observing Vegeta as he lay in the center of the blanket with his arms crossed under his head, eyes closed. She took in his features once again from his thick corded neck that she loved to nibble on to his perfectly sculpted abs that tapered off as his waist narrowed. His skin glistened from the heat of the night air, further outlining the depths of his abs. A trail of hair ran from his belly button down into his swim trunks that were now hung lowly on his hips, giving her a perfect glimpse of his pubic bone and what lay waiting for her. An ache was beginning to form between her legs, her need for this beast of a man was becoming insatiable. 

Glancing down she noted the tie in her hands, feeling the smooth texture as she ran it between her fingers, imagining it binding his wrists together. Her eyes darted back to him and she smirked before grabbing the bottle of massage oil and headed out towards him. 

Vegeta’s eyes opened as he heard Bulma’s feet padding softly against the stone path, before sinking into the sand. He took in her appearance and what a sight it was to behold. Her pale milk skin in the glow of the moon made her look as if she was born a greek goddess with her generous curves. Wearing the tiniest of lingerie, her breasts barely were contained as they bounced with every step. Her nipples were hardened and peaking out at the sides of the triangle lace strips. He noticed she had pinned her hair up, allowing ringlets to fall around her face. _Fuckkkk. _ One of his hands grabbed a hold of his growing cock, giving it a firm squeeze as she stepped onto the blanket. 

Bulma sauntered slowly over to Vegeta and dipped her hips with each step as if she were dancing, trying to entrance him with her skilled movements. She came to a stop at his hips and placed one foot on either side of him, then lowered herself to her knees. “Since my _hubby_ lost his bet, it looks like you’ll be playing by my rules tonight,” she teased as she sat the massage oil down and began running his tie over her breasts. 

She placed her hands at the edge of his shorts and ran them up his chest slowly before she leaned down, nipping at him. “There will be rules Vegeta.” she whispered against his stomach before lightly biting the flesh. “You can’t use your hands, you only get to watch.” another love bite was placed higher up. “Let’s see how restrained you can be, badman,” she husked against his peck. His hands were already on her hips, squeezing her thoroughly. Fuck, at this point she was going to have to show some restraint herself. She could feel herself becoming wet at his touch. Leaning upwards, she grabbed a hold of his wrists and brought them over his head, placing them together before tying them.

Grabbing a hold of his jaw, she placed a bruising kiss against his lips to show him she was in control. “Now be a good boy.” She righted herself on top of him and fully lowered herself so her sex was rested against his hardened member. Without looking away from his dark stare she grabbed the massage oil, flicking the lid off in the process, then started to pour it on to her breasts. 

Bulma moaned at the sensation of the oil as it ran from her cleavage down her taut stomach, soaking into her panties. Warming it prior really was genius on her part as it was creating the most amazing sensation, especially mixed in with her already overcharged hormones. Once she was satisfied with the amount of oil, she tossed the bottle aside and began to rub her breasts together. 

Pushing aside the dainty lace pieces, her breasts jiggled freely, exposing her rosy pink nipples to him. Without breaking eye contact she began rubbing her breasts, coating them in the oil, sending a shockwave right down to her bundle of nerves nestled between her thighs. As the pressure began to form between her legs, almost to a painful point, she started to rock against his cock to chase any form of relief. 

As she grinded against him, she began pinching her nipples, causing a moan to slip from her lips. Her head flung back when she felt his dick jump against her slickened folds that had escaped her lace, which now caused the most exquisite friction against her clit. 

Meanwhile, Vegeta was struggling with indecision. He could easily break out of the tie, but knew she had won the race from the day before, but he wanted nothing more to take control. To hear her beg for her release, to scream his name until her voice was raw. The slip of a moan had his hormones in overdrive, not to mention the sweet torture of her rubbing her pussy all over him. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

While one of Bulma’s hands stayed pinching and teasing her nipple, her other hand ran down to her clit. Pushing the panties fully aside she began to circle her clit, setting a steady pace, ultimately chasing her first orgasm of the night. 

“Oh...Getttttahhh.” Bulma whimpered as she felt the first signs of her orgasm cresting. Her hips started jerking erratically against him as her orgasm rolled through her. Becoming weak from the intensity of it, she collapsed on his chest, panting as the aftershocks still coursed through her. 

As the tremors ebbed away, she left sloppy kisses on his chest and lifted her head to rest it on her hand and peered into his eyes. His pupils were blown wide open with his nostrils flared. _ Yup, she got him. _ Lazily she brought her index finger to his chest and traced patterns. 

“Oh, that was good. I bet you’re wanting a turn.” she emphasized by grinding her hips into his still fully hard erection. “I’m sure I can cum again, in fact, I know I packed my favourite toy,” she teased as she made an attempt to push herself up off of him. 

Within a second Vegeta brought down his tied hands over her, pressing her into his chest tightly. Then he rolled them over, pinning her underneath him, leaving her at his mercy once again. _ Right where his little woman belonged. _ With little effort, a few tugs and turns of his wrists, he was free once again. 

Defiant until the end and always one to issue a challenge, Bulma boldly looked up at him and said, “What now bad man?” 

Vegeta could only smirk at her cocksure attitude. What would he do to her? He could show her a taste of her own medicine and tie her up, leaving her at his mercy. That would be too easy though. Or he could…...Oh, his little blue goddess was about to be dominated.

He slid off of her, onto her side, still trapping her under his powerful grip. Casually he tapped his fingers down her chest to the tempo of the music, making his way down to her prize. 

_Bingo_

Her wet pink folds and swollen bud were beckoning him to flip her over and take her selfishly. No, that wouldn’t do. He had a plan and she was going to beg him by nights end. He deliberately eased a finger into her, gathering her nectar so he could swirl his thumb firmly against her clit again, building the tension slowly. 

“Bulma, Bulma, Bulma. What to do with you?” he taunted before easing his finger back into her, followed by a second. He began thrusting into her, pushing against her walls, drawing the sweetest moan from her. At this he gave her a wolfish grin before dipping his lips down to her nipple, dragging the tip of his tongue against its peak, followed by sucking it into her mouth. He felt her beginning to tighten against his fingers, signaling yet another release approaching. He released her nipple with a ‘pop’ and admired it’s increasingly pinkened state. 

Just as her whimpers and moans were increasing, he abruptly stopped and sat up in between her legs. He pushed his boxers down, allowing his cock to spring free. He fisted himself and began pumping while watching her and arched his brow. 

“Maybe I’ll just finish myself.”

Bulma stared up at him, her mouth hanging open, but her eyes looked as if they’d kill him on the spot. Was he really going to prime her up again, just to stop? Surely this was just part of his game. However, she couldn’t deny how turned on she was. No man before him had ever made her feel this powerful and sexy. She felt entirely primal for him. But no way in hell was she going to let him play hard to get. 

“You better fin…” she shrieked as he grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her stomach. Hooking an arm under her stomach, he brought her hips up into the air to meet his, as his dick slid and sat snuggly between her coated wet lips. Wrapping one hand in her hair he moved her head to the side as his lips brushed her ear. 

“New rules Bulma, you will only cum once I tell you,” he instructed as his other hand grabbed a hold of his cock that was already dripping with precum and slowly eased it into her, inch by inch. 

The sensation of being deep rooted inside her had him hold still and lean his forehead against her shoulder blades. Bulma wasn’t having any of it as she began a slow rotation of her hips, silently begging him to move, to give her more. And he would, he’d give her everything in that moment. Anything she wanted.

He pulled out of her and drove into her with more force, pushing her face into the blanket, smothering her throaty cry. A brutal pace was set as Vegeta slammed into her over and over until her spasms began to take over her. He hooked one of his hands underneath her until his fingers found her clit, working her in tandem with his thrusts, drawing an orgasm from her slowly. 

“Vegeeetaaa...please..plee…..see, I can’t.” Bulma whined in pleasure as her pussy clenched around him.

He knew the moment he had entered her she was withholding her release, then and there. Now her walls were contracting around him, almost painfully, but oh so amazingly. “Now Bulma….come for me” he grunted out between thrusts. 

Those words were all she needed to detonate as she exploded around him, with a cry tearing from her lips. 

Vegeta held her hips up as he followed her in several more thrusts, coating her insides as he rode her softly until his orgasm faded. He leaned over her, kissing her shoulder as the dizziness passed. 

Bulma turned over in his arms and looked up at him. She brought her hands to either side of his face and held his cheeks before placing a soft kiss on his lips. She hummed happily, feeling fully sated. 

Vegeta looked back at her, really taking her in this time. Not just her beauty, not her pretty plump lips or flushed cheeks. Or her bright blue eyes that somehow saw through him. No, but who she was as a woman. He was falling for her. He didn’t fall for anybody, never dated, never cared too. Why was this fragile woman in his arms so different? Suddenly he felt choked on emotions and looked away from her, not allowing her to see his weakness, his inner turmoil of emotions. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she whispered as she touched his jaw, turning his face to hers again. 

He saw the confusion in her eyes and instantly felt conflicted. He couldn’t be the reason she hurt, but she also couldn’t change who he was. Could she? 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Let’s go to bed, woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long for me to upload. I've had some personal things I've had to tend too, but also I struggled through some of the dialogue. It definitely isn't my strong suit, but I'm pretty happy with how it's come together. Also, THANK YOU! for taking the time to read it. This chapter was a bit lengthy. 
> 
> Love ya guys. ❤︎ Check out my twitter. @GetasgirlX


	4. Burnt out

Sitting alone in the hotel room, Bulma gazed out the window taking in the tranquil setting. The sun was already dipping into the ocean as fleeting colours of brilliant reds, pinks and oranges painted the sky, yet the outer edges already began to cool with the promise that night would soon take over. 

A perfect setting for her somber mood. 

Looking down at her hand, she rubbed her thumb over the glass surface of a watch, admiring its craftsmanship. It was exquisite, much better than she had hoped it would be given the short notice. The jeweler really out did themselves. Bringing it closer for inspection, she studied the black leather straps, down to the black titanium matte casing, giving it an air of sophistication. What set it apart from others and would undeniably make it a statement piece while also holding sentimental value, was the crest of Vegeta’s family, engraved in white pearl, matching his tattoo. 

One night while she laid on his chest basking in their coital bliss, her fingers delicately traced over the tattoo prompting her to ask him it’s meaning. At first he seemed hesitant, but then conceded and let her know it was his family crest which held great value to him. She could hear the pride in his voice as he gave a brief dive into his family’s history. 

Turning the watch in her hand, she grabbed the box and set it back inside it’s case gently. She wanted to give him something to remember her by. Still staring at it as she set it down in her lap, her free hand came up and idly skimmed over her pearl necklace he had gifted her. Looking out the window again she watched as the waves licked at the shore, drawing back and forth wildly, mirroring her own emotions. Since the night she had claimed her reward she felt Vegeta drawing away from her emotionally, sure the sex was still explosive, but sexual chemistry was never their issue from the start. No, they were drawn to each other by an invisible thread as soon as their eyes met. Rationally she knew this was never meant to last beyond their shared vacation, but if she was being honest with herself, she knew she’d never been drawn to another person before in the same way. 

Sighing, she placed the box into her luggage, hiding it away so she could gift it to him tomorrow as they parted ways. Their flights were two hours apart, his being first. They agreed to drive to the airport together to get in as much time together as possible. They had already disclosed to each other which cities they lived in, but agreed to keep their last names and numbers separate. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to cast aside their rule. Surely he felt the same way? 

The click of the hotel door unlocking drew her out of her thoughts as the lightning from the hallway flowed in, throwing his reflection against the window. Closing the door, the room fell into relative darkness again. She heard him rustle around placing his bag down as he stripped out of his shoes. He always took time in the day to head to the hotel's gym, saying it helped him unwind. Coming in second to when he would work her body over and over.  
Heat flushed through her body at that thought. She still felt the delicious throb and feeling of fullness between her thighs. 

Vegeta came up behind her and leaned over, placing both of his hands on either side of the chair. Tilting her head up, their eyes connected and he held her stare, scanning her features. Suddenly her throat felt dry. Lifting one of his hands, he caressed her arm, moving his finger tips up slowly, sending shivers down her spine.

“Vegetaaa…” she whimpered.

Once his fingers reached her shoulder, he moved them to her chest, dipping into her tank top to firmly grope her heavy breast. His thumb brushed against her now pebbled nipple, slowly swirling around it. Simultaneously his other hand worked its way to her throat, pulling her head back fully. 

“Live in this moment, please,” he all but pleaded. 

Maybe he could actually see her inner turmoil? She had thought she was doing good at concealing it. Countless times she wore a mask in her life, whether it was at work or with friends, nobody got to see her true emotions, the real Bulma. She was the headstrong one, determined, driven and wouldn’t allow weakness, but somehow this man understood her within a week and could see behind it. It terrified her and thrilled her all at once. 

Right then and there she decided to relent from her thoughts and decided to just feel. So she nodded. His approval came in the form of a firm squeeze of her breast, before he swiftly grabbed her chair and spun it around to face him. Then he grasped her hips and hauled her against his firm chest. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck before letting out a soft laugh, as he turned around, stalking towards the bathroom.

“You know I could’ve just walked myself.” she sassed with an eyebrow raise. 

Within a second she was held with one of his hands as the other swiftly popped her on the ass, stinging immediately. “Woman, shut up,” he asserted before he backed her into a wall and grinded his growing erection into her core. “I’m in control here.” 

Arousal spread through her like wildfire and she felt her panties dampen. She needed more from him, now. Her hands started to roam over his chest in a frenzy, clutching his shirt to rip it off. When the shirt was tossed aside, she leaned in and started kissing his blistering skin and let her hands drop down to his shorts, pulling at the drawstring and pushing them down. She knew she was having an equal effect on him because he groaned at the contact, further squeezing her ass harder, no doubt leaving bruises. 

He pulled her from the wall and carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the counter where he started to peel off every item of clothing she had on, leaving a trail of kisses and nips on every part of exposed flesh, while also leaving her in a dazed state, lost in sensation. Once her panties were flung aside he dropped to his knees, while also scooting her closer to the edge then set her thighs over his shoulders where he proceeded to lick them slowly, side to side until he made it to her weeping core. She was drowning in desire as she watched him, an erotic movie brought to life and all she could do was hold onto the counter as her body trembled beneath his touch. His tongue swept up her slit, capturing her wetness as he started to greedily suck at her clit. Her body was already so high strung with emotion that when her orgasm came swiftly, she only remembered crying out as her body started to go slack, but suddenly she was lifted into his powerful arms and carried into the shower. 

He held her tight against him as he turned on the warm water, allowing it to cascade over them. Rubbing the small of her back he brought his hand to her chin, pinching it between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look up at him.

“You okay?” he questioned quietly before rubbing his nose against hers, placing a brief kiss on the tip of hers. 

She nodded and stepped out of his hold, backing up onto the wall. “I need you Vegeta. Please.” 

He was on her with an instance, his lips crashing into hers, kissing her hard. His hands worked her body into another frenzy as he groped and squeezed at her curves, before once again tucking them under her ass, hoisting her up to his hips. She tried to lock her ankles together, but he hooked his hands underneath her knees, drawing her hips to splay wider for him. His cock was painfully hard at this point and nestled between her pink folds. She couldn’t look away if she wanted too, completely mesmerized by his bulbous pink tip and veins running down his thick member. Vegeta rested his head on her shoulder, before he rocked his hips forward, causing his dick to move up and down her folds, the tip rubbing against her clit. She was already starting to pant again as her clit throbbed in ecstasy. As he continued his ministrations, she raked her nails up his back, trying to pull him closer. 

“Wrap one leg around me.” he instructed huskily. 

With a now free hand, he brought it between them and grabbed the tip of his cock and rubbed it on her clit alone, applying more pressure, making her a mumbling mess. 

“Fuck. Please, Vege….Ahh!” Bulma cried as he moved the tip to her entrance and thrusted into her, filling her to the brim. From this angle she felt so full, their hips were now flush with each other and her nails dug into his back more, urging him to move. He started to thrust in and out of her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size and position, but it was only brief before he was driving into her powerfully, over and over, wringing out yet another orgasm. With a final thrust diving deeply into her he growled out her name as he came, his seed coating her insides. They were both breathless and were resting their foreheads against each other as their eyes met. 

Suddenly she felt so far away from him. Was this it? How could she walk away from him, she didn’t want too, but alas he needed to feel the same way. She felt her lips start to tremble and tried to swallow down a sob that threatened to escape her lips. His eyes moved to her lips and she saw something briefly flash there, soften even. Maybe this was just as hard on him as it was her. Still, he needed to bridge this gap between them. She was willing to make this work, somehow, they were both driven in their careers, but so many people made distance work. Spending the last week with him she could tell that he held his deeper emotions close, but still once in a while she saw the real him. Where he allowed himself to indulge in the moment, living with no rules, with his heart on his sleeves. Even if he quickly tried to bring the walls back up. Even still, she would voice how she felt tomorrow before their goodbye so there was no question on her part. 

8-8-8-8-8

Bulma rested her head against the taxi window in the back seat as her leg bobbed up and down anxiously as it brought them closer to the airport. They had barely gotten any sleep due to a night filled with endless orgasms, allowing no part of each other’s bodies to be untouched. When they both woke and started to sort out their room, gathering their items to pack away, her mind strayed to how their departure would be. Before she knew it, they were returning the keys and grabbing a very quick breakfast, and now here they were, nearly at the airport. 

The bobbing of her leg was stopped as Vegeta rested his hand firmly on her, bringing her attention to him in which he smiled softly, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Another twenty minutes and they had arrived at the airport. He insisted on grabbing her luggage as well as his own as they wheeled it in. They each took turns going to each other's respective kiosk to print out their boarding passes, before they were thrusted off to the next area. 

After just having their baggage claimed and finally finding Vegeta’s gate, this was it. The time that they would have to say goodbye. The time she would open her heart to a man she only knew for the past week. She told herself last night that if he didn’t feel the same way, she would keep her dignity intact and mark this up to an adventure she’d always remember. 

She took a seat while Vegeta checked in at the desk, giving the information for his boarding pass. Her hand was in her purse, fingers skimming over the present she had yet to give him. Regardless, she hoped he would love it just as much as she loved her necklace that was still adorning her neck. 

She watched as Vegeta made his way over to her, stopping right in front of her. Taking in a deep breath she let her eyes scan his body, before standing too. 

“They are going to be boarding in the next thirty minutes.” he stated.

“Oh good, that’s good. Oh, by the way,” She opened up her purse and took out the small black box and handed it off to him. 

Taking it from her, he rotated it, looking it over. “What is it?” he questioned without taking his eyes off of it. Just as he was about to start opening it, but was stopped due to her hands clasping over his.  
“Save it for the flight, or whenever you’d like. It’s just a little something. You know, to remember me by,” she accentuated with a wink, but saw his face was now blank so she pushed further, “something besides this luscious body.” 

“You didn’t have to do this Bulma, but thank you.” 

It was time. This was it, she would let him know. 

“I know, but I wanted to. I just wanted to let you know I enjoyed our week together, it’s honestly the most fun I’ve allowed myself to have in a long time. Not just fun either though,” she paused and swallowed before continuing, “Look I’m not good at this” She gestured back and forth between them with her hand. “I had one guy whom I committed myself to at one point, and even then we didn’t have this chemistry. Before you say anything, I get it, it’s only been a week and we set up this charade, but it started to feel real. I’m not saying I’m in love, but I like you, a lot. Enough to explore whatever this is. We both have careers that are both important to us and I respect that, but what if we tried? Maybe exchange numbers and just see where it goes?” 

There, she said how she felt. 

Half of her felt relieved while the other half was waiting with bated breath for his decision. Would he reject her? Her mind had been on an infinite loop over the past week and she swore he felt the same, this wasn’t just a fling. Still as she looked into his eyes, he gave nothing away, he said nothing. 

_ Okaaay _

She adjusted her purse strap one last time and ran her hands down her skirt, hoping to calm the nervous tremor that worked its way through her. 

“Look its---”

“Bulma, stop.”

“No, it’s okay, I understand. I just thought--”

“Dammit, Bulma, shut up.” he grit out and stepped into her, pressing his chest tightly into hers. 

Defiantly she looked up at him. “Tell me I’m wrong? That you haven’t felt this pull between us that goes past a quick fuck?” 

Her focus turned to his adam apple as he swallowed thickly before speaking. “Listen, I just….you’re a great woman, but..fuck, we agreed,” he stopped and snaked an arm around her waist before leaning in close enough that his lips hovered over hers, breathing in the same air. 

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry...I….I wish..” he whispered. 

“Me too,” she gave a half-hearted smile before her lips moved against his, ever so gently, testing the waters to see if he would reciprocate. His tongue sneaked out and ran along her lips before dipping into her mouth, caressing hers. This wasn’t a frenzied kiss, no, it was entirely sensual and had her aching down to her very being. She poured everything into that kiss, a final goodbye between them. 

Pulling away slowly, she smiled up at him and saw he was about to speak, but she placed her finger against his lips. “This is goodbye _ hubby _.” She forced herself to wink playfully, even though she felt anything but playful, but she had already allowed him to see her cards, but no more. With a final peck she walked away and held her head high. A lone tear trailed down her face, but she kept moving. She would go home, see her girlfriends and cry it out over ice cream and wine, then move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! There I said it. 
> 
> There is still one more chapter to go. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read it and I'm sorry it's been delayed. I really went back and forth with this one, but I've got the final chapter outlined. So expect that soon. 
> 
> Come say hey on twitter. @Getasgirlx  
And be sure to check out my other works, if you would so choose.  
Thanks loves. ❤


	5. Rekindling Flames

Mindlessly, Vegeta rubbed the band of his watch, a habit he had picked up over the last couple of months, a reminder of _her._ His eyes scanned the crowd around him and he noted they were enthralled with the current speaker, hanging onto every word and promise of future technology. Turning his head back to the podium, he knew he couldn’t blame them. He too had once been so deeply captivated by those ocean eyes, until he had royally fucked it up. Still was.

Her melodic voice called to him and left him longing. Vegeta didn’t live with many regrets, he wouldn’t allow it. He simply did as he pleased and carried on, but this woman had struck a chord within him. _Coward._ It was the only word suitable for his past actions. But, he was also a man of action and he was there to right his wrongs. Failing wasn’t an option. The past two months left him with a lot of time to think. Hell, even as he had boarded the plane he knew as the pit in his stomach grew that he had made a mistake. Then once again, when he opened her gift which left him speechless. Within a week’s time this woman knew him better than almost any other person had. She made him cycle through an array of emotions and that had left him apprehensive, even irate when he first got home. Vegeta wasn’t proud to admit that he became more withdrawn and even at times down right belligerent. However, with the help of close friends and family, he withdrew the proverbial head from his ass. Then he focused on addressing his feelings and allowed himself to come to terms with his feelings for her. Feelings he planned on professing to her during this expo.

“.....I would just like to say a thank you to you all for joining me today for Capsule Corp’s presentation on our new innovation; the lycra suit that has the ability to monitor its wearers various vitals and progress, while also up linking everything to your computer for further guidance on training and possible health concerns. In time our goal will be to create an application that local gyms may use to further aide trainers. But why stop there? On a grander scale this technology opens the doors to collaborate with medical companies in supplying accurate readings that are consistent. A way for patients to be mobile without worry.  
If you have further questions please do not hesitate to come to our booth after the other presenters have had their chance.  
Again thank you from Capsule Corp.” Bulma addressed the crowd, her confidence was practically beaming from her. With a quick bow she turned on point and began to leave the stage as the crowd applauded her speech. Vegeta felt the tip of his mouth quirk as he too clapped. His heart swelled in his chest as pride spread through him for her brilliant mind. 

Vegeta made his way through the crowd, bumping into a few men who seemed to also be clamoring towards the booth Bulma had stepped behind. Then there she was. Gods, she was beautiful. He took in her stiletto heels that made her legs look endless and arched her peach ass perfectly. She wore a mock-neck sleeveless red dress that looked to be painted on her, showing off every feminine curve. Her hair bounced in loose curls, kissing the tops of her shoulders in an angular cut. What he’d give to walk up behind her and move her hair aside to leave a trail of kisses, claiming her for all other men to see. Sure he knew this train of thought was possessive and cave men like, but fuck it. She reduced him to this. No, not reduced, but she called out to his instinctive side. 

No time to be a coward. _ Go time. _

He maneuvered himself around a few people, placing himself at the side of the counter and waited. Bulma was finishing up answering a question from a fellow businessman and she turned around in his direction, ready to to greet another, but stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened in surprise, but quickly she schooled her features giving a cool smile as she went to turn in another direction.

Like Hell. 

Vegeta swooped in and grasped her elbow, leaning into her, his lips grazing her neck. “Just listen, five minutes. That’s it.” He slowly pulled away from her and noticed goosebumps awakening where his lips just touched. Inwardly he smirked and looked up to her bright eyes and nodded before he turned around and walked off. Hoping she would follow, but he didn’t allow himself to turn around and check. No, he kept walking until he came to a hallway with a man waiting at the first door on the right. He acknowledged the man with a curt nod and headed inside. 

He shifted on his feet, placing his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling as he counted quietly in his head.

_1,2,3,4,5…._

The door creaked open and a loud bang followed signalling it had been slammed shut. Vegeta shook his head and tried hiding the pull at his lips before he turned around to face her. His little vixen was still a fiery Goddess. _Good_

“What the fu…” Bulma snapped but was quickly rendered silent as Vegeta moved into her space, backing her up against the wall. 

Her hands flew to his chest to push him away, but instead he grasped her wrists, holding her to him firmly. Pushing against him was like pushing a boulder, simply impossible. She audibly let out a small growl and instantly wanted to start stomping her feet like a petulant child. 

“Why are you here?” she questioned as she looked up at him, meeting his gaze and trying to to pour her frustration in that single stare. 

“Well it is a business expo, Bulma. Do you not remember me telling you about my family's business?” Vegeta tisked, hiding yet another smirk. Her brows instantly knitted together and he knew he was riling her up. Good. He was drawing emotions out of her and he knew then that he still stood a chance. 

“Don’t play cute Vegeta. You know exactly what I meant. I don’t understand why we’re here, in this room together. What could you possibly have to say? God knows you had no words then,” she seethed as she removed her hands from his chest, crossing them under her chest. She went to add, “I can’t…”

“I fucked up,” he interrupted her and gave her a pleading look to believe in him, to just stop and listen. 

When she didn’t try to talk but instead looked up at him with wide eyes he took it as his cue to continue.

“I’m sorry Bulma. I was a fool. I was scared and…” he started to fumble on his words and berated himself internally. He hated to display this level of vulnerability, but he needed her to understand and he simply owed it to her. Raking his hands through his hair he continued, “Look, I’m not good with words, let alone emotions so just bear with me. You made me feel. No woman before you has, not even a little. Sure, I had my flings. But that’s what they were, just flings. Some fun and a way to get off. Then you came along and turned my world upside down. Only in a week’s time you had me laughing and looking forward to hearing your thoughts, waking up to your smile or your mouth full of my …” she swatted his chest before he could finish. He caught her wrist before she could pull it back. Bringing it to his mouth he kissed her open palm and then held it to his chest again. “Somehow in a week I completely fell for you. That’s the truth, but then I couldn’t handle it, didn’t know how to process it within a short amount of time and at the airport I froze. Believe me, I know I fucked up. Please say we can try. Give me that chance,” he insisted with her while kissing her hand one last time then released it.

Bulma’s eyes hadn’t left his and she remained silent, taking in everything he had just told her. She also had time to think over the last couple of months and wondered if he was just so emotionally constipated he didn’t know how to handle their trip. It had been a whirlwind affair and even she was surprised by her instantaneous feelings towards him. Still, she wasn’t about to make excuses for how he had acted in the end. She was torn. She had missed him so much, yet at times when she dwelled on it she still felt the same hurt. 

“I….I wish you had said so back then, but I can understand fearing the unknown, but you have to realize it hurt me, alot. I opened up to you when I was also vulnerable.”

“I know…”

“Shhh, I’m not done. I don’t know where we’ll go from here. Do I miss you? Do I think of you and wonder what could’ve been? Yes, of course. But now I’m worried about the outcome. What happens the next time you’re overwhelmed with emotions?” she questioned seriously.

“Valid, completely. I’m working on them, I have been, I promise you that. I want to do this with you though, grow with you.”

Bulma leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes, she groaned at the situation. She felt him lean into her, his lips softly pecking her jaw.

“Take a chance with me, with us.”

Opening her eyes she turned her head into him, her nose gently nuzzling into his cheek.

“I want to, but I’m scared. Also….well, when I came here for this expo I agreed to a date tonight. My friend Chichi set it up. I haven’t dated anybody else, but I just…..I don’t know,” she scrambled over her words. She knew deep down if she moved on to date other men, it shouldn’t matter, he left her, but yet she suddenly felt guilty.

He nodded against her jaw and brought his hands up to cup her jaw. Gently he placed his lips against her mouth, pressing firmly into them. His tongue jetted out and ran along the seam of her lips before sliding into her mouth to caress her own. At first he kept the pace of the kiss, slow and gentle, but soon it promoted to a level of intensity that left her clinging to him. Her knees began to weaken as her head swam with dizzying sensations that awoken every part of her.

Then as quickly as the kiss was initiated it had abruptly stopped, leaving her wanting and confused yet again.

She opened her eyes as her fingers absently touched her now swollen lips.

“When you’re out with him tonight, remember that kiss,” he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

Vegeta straightened out and moved away from Bulma, leaving her braced to the wall. When he grabbed the door handle and intended to leave he stopped and added. “Don’t think I didn’t notice _that_ necklace peeking out from your neckline,” he stated before leaving.

****

Bulma marched her way through the doors of the hotel's restaurant. Originally she was supposed to meet her date “Gregory” at a local famous seafood restaurant, but changed the location at the last second due to her exhausting day. Besides she wasn’t sure if she could go through with this date, she needed a way to escape easily if needed. Truth be told, now she felt as if Vegeta had just turned her world upside down and she was speeding through what felt like hundreds of different emotions. Damn that man. 

She couldn’t believe the state in which he had left her earlier, completely flustered. It had taken her ten minutes to regain her composure enough to go back out on the expo floor and schmooze with other businessmen. Not being a novice to the industry, she knew when to pack away her feelings and turn on a facade. Here and now though she wasn’t sure how she was going to fair and make it through this particular date. Even prior to Vegeta intervening with her day, she wasn’t completely sold on a date. She hadn’t lied, she really hadn’t dated since Vegeta. Even if it came recommended by a few of her friends. No, she stayed single and threw herself into work. Sure she indulged in too much wine or desserts, one too many times, but she felt entitled to it. Initially she told Chichi no, but she was persistent, more so than usual, so here she was. 

Schooling her features, she plastered on a fake smile and made her way to the reserved table. She sat her purse on the edge of the table and looked around at the other patrons enjoying their meals. 

Suddenly, she felt a presence at her side and knew her date had arrived. Taking a deep breath she turned her head to look at him and her world stopped for the second time that day.

Vegeta stood before her.

She watched as he pulled out a chair for himself and took a seat with a smug smile on his face and she was aware she probably looked like a gaping fish right now with her mouth open in shock. 

“What are you doing here? You can’t be here right now,” she hissed as she hastily looked around for another man who may have looked to be as if he was trying to find his date. It would’ve been easier had this not have been a blind date, but the world had it out for her today. So, naturally no such man was in sight.

“Well I’m here for a date tonight,” he said matter of factly as he picked up a menu and started browsing through it.

Jealousy swiftly coursed through her at an alarming rate. He was here for a date also? But that didn’t even make sense. Wasn’t he professing his feelings for her earlier and already he had a date? 

“What’s the matter Bulma?” he questioned.

“Nothing. I guess I didn’t suspect you’d have a date, but good luck, I’m happy for you,” she lied and looked down at her own menu, hoping he wouldn’t be able to see through it. 

“Hm. Well, where is your date? Gregory is it?”

Her head whipped up instantly. She hadn’t given him a name. How did he? What the hell was going on. “Vegeta….how do you even know his name? I don’t even know him. All I have is his name,” she prodded. 

A knowing smirk grew on his face and he placed his left hand on the table, palm up and gestured for her to give her hand to him. Hesitantly she placed her smaller hand in his own and waited for an explanation. 

“There is no Gregory, clearly. Just me --”

“But Chichi, she set this up! She doesn’t know you.”

“No, not directly,” he said.

Squirming in her seat full of confusion she asked him to explain himself further. Her head was starting to spin as she tried to piece together what was going on.

“When I first got home after the trip I was in a state. In short, I was a miserable prick. About two weeks in, one of my closest friends cornered me and questioned what had happened on my trip that was supposed to help loosen me up. I told him about you, then described you and he asked for your name. He knew of you,” he admitted as he squeezed her fingers tenderly. 

“What’s his name?”

“Raditz. His younger brother is Kakarot. He said he remembered you when you were kids as you and Kakarot were always at each other’s homes. Thicker than thieves he said. However when he was about eleven he moved away with his father to my city, while Kakarot remained in yours with his mother. Anyway, he reached out to him for me and yes I got an ear full from Chichi about how I’d left things, but I eventually convinced her to set up a blind date. So, here we are,” he admitted and then patiently waited for her to digest his newest confession. 

Bulma was stunned to say the least. It seemed today would keep wielding new surprises at every turn. Then suddenly she realized something. “Wait just a minute mister, you mean to tell me you knew about me two weeks after you arrived home and you waited all this time?”

"Yes, I did. For you, for us. I still wasn’t in the greatest place, but I had at least admitted to myself what you meant to me. I had a plan and I’ve been working hard at it. It just doesn’t stop here Bulma. But I need to know if you’re willing to take one last challenge?” he dared her. This was their game, or had been.

“You really mean all of this don’t you? You can’t hurt me again Vegeta. I know it will take work, but you can’t shut down emotionally on me like you did,” she stated firmly.

Vegeta nodded in agreeance and then moved the chair back to stand up. He came to her side of the table and once again held out his hand for her to take. 

She looked up to him and knew this was it, the big decision. Does she take a leap? Or will she forever wonder what if. Deep down she already knew the answer. From the moment she had met him, she knew she’d always pick him. 

Instead of placing her hand in his she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck then buried her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his unique masculine scent. One she had longed for, for too long. Thick arms wrapped around her small frame and held her tightly. Then she felt her hair tickle against her ear as Vegeta softly spoke, “There she is. I promise I’ll do right by you. I can’t promise I won’t irritate you, but you’ll be loved.”

Loved? Did he mean that? How would they make the distance work? I suppose they could fly out to each other, but they were both the leads in their company. She knew they’d figure it out, but it was going to suck for a while. 

“I can hear the wheels in your head turning from here. Yes, I love you. We’ll make this work. Actually, that’s another part. I’ve been researching your company and did you know our father’s used to run in the same circles? As we speak, they’re having their own meeting about a partnership in the upcoming trials for your new technology. I’ve volunteered to be the liaison who represents my company, but stays here with you. So what do you say?”

Bulma was completely taken aback, but her heart was pounding in her chest. He had really done all of this for them, to give them a real chance, without even knowing her answer. She smiled into his neck feeling giddy all of a sudden. This is what she had wanted from the start. Pulling back just enough to look at him she gave him a soft quick kiss.

“Challenge accepted, badman.”

****

Off to the corner in a booth that was somewhat concealed, two older gentlemen sat as they discussed plans for the future of their companies. Working out details on how they could become a partnership in certain areas, mutually benefiting each other.

“Pay up old man,” Mr. Ouji jested with his long-time friend. “I told you years ago that if those two were to ever meet that he’d fall for her. I knew he needed a certain kind of woman and your daughter, from your stories, reminded me of my Eschalot.”

Mr. Briefs erupted in laughter as he took out his cheque book from within his blazer pocket. “I suppose you’re right. For a while there I thought she was going to settle for her ex. Thank god she did not. However, I know I’ve got this next one. Care for another wager? Double or nothing.”

“Name it.”

***

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!  
Many thanks to those that have followed this story from the beginning and have been patient with my updates. ❤  
Also, I was toying with the idea of possibly posting a very short epilogue, would you be interested in this?
> 
> Now that this story is finished, I will be working on a Halloween fic and continuing with 'Born Darkly' if you'd like to check those fics out.  
Thank you for your encouragement and kind words. They have kept me motivated to continue to write and share. 
> 
> If you'd like to catch up please look me up on on Twitter: @GetasgirlX
> 
> Until next time. ❤❤❤


	6. Bonus Epilogue

Throwing on a housecoat and grabbing her cup of tea, Bulma padded softly towards the sliding door to where she could see the boys’ in their tent. From her angle, she could see her husband’s form, dead center on a full air mattress with two eight year-old boys sprawled all over him. Goten, their best friend's son, had somehow managed to turn horizontally with his small frame halfway on the mattress and his legs mingled with Vegetas’, while Trunks’ was completely upside down with his feet in his father’s hair. A small smile formed on her lips as warmth spread through her at the sight of them.

Just over a decade later, she still occasionally looked back at her life and how it had gotten to this point. Who knew that a spontaneous vacation would be the best decision she’d ever made. Shortly after they had reunited, Vegeta had kept his word and moved to her city to be the liaison between their companies. Their love life continued to blossom and within a short year they went from engaged to married. Some maybe would think it too soon, but they _knew_ that it was only the beginning. Of course for their honeymoon they returned to where it all began, courtesy of Sir Ouji who had lost a bet to her father. A tradition that seemed to run in the family, constantly betting and jesting with each other. While growing their businesses and travelling together, they learned Bulma was pregnant with their first child. Life became a whirlwind after that, as life often does once children are introduced. She remembered Vegeta admitting that he was terrified to be a father and how he’d juggle his time, but the minute Trunks was born, he was an instant natural. Those two became inseparable and definitely were the cause of the odd grey hair she found. However, she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

With one last look, she made her way to the kitchen to clean her cup out and make yet another trip to the bathroom to relieve herself. 

A few minutes later, she was back in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards at what she could make for breakfast when she felt two strong arms wrap around her swollen belly, startling her in the process. 

“Kami, Vegeta, I didn’t even hear you come in,” she teasingly chastised as she settled her hands on his, that were now caressing her stomach lovingly. 

Chuckling, he pressed his lips softly against her neck, “Sorry,” he whispered against her skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine. “How are my girls this morning?”

Humming, she leaned her head back against his shoulder to give him better access to her neck. “Permanently tired at this point. I’m about ready to give her an eviction notice if she keeps sitting on my bladder,” she spoke before turning in his arms to wrap her hands around his neck, then placing a kiss on his chin. “How was the night out with the boys?”

“Imagine sharing a bed with two waring octopuses. At one point I was slapped awake.” 

Bulma couldn’t contain her laughter, especially when his lips were set in a grimace at his retelling of what had happened. 

Mistake on her part. 

Vegeta had turned her around again before she could even register and mercilessly started to tickle her while restraining her from fighting back.

“Uncle! Uncle! Please….Mercy,” Bulma squealed out in between laughter. 

“You dare laugh at my suffering?” he teasingly mocked, stopping his hands from torturing her only to start another kind of torment, as they moved to her heavy breasts which had become even more sensitive since this pregnancy. His thumbs lazily stroked over her hardening nipples, causing her to gasp and clench her thighs together, seeking friction. His lips pressed against her ear as his tongue darted out, licking her earlobe before sucking it into his mouth and giving a nibble. “The boys are still asleep and I’m in need of a shower woman.” he husikly groaned into her ear as he rubbed his growing erection into her ass before moving away and giving her ass a soft smack. 

As if she needed any further coaxing, grinning she followed him until they were both under the hot water. 

Gathering soap she slowly started to trail it over her body while maintaining eye contact with him. Lathering up her breasts first, she rubbed them together, causing them to bounce and jiggle for his viewing pleasure. Biting her lip she started to move the soap over her nipples giving off a soft moan. Her eyes fell to his cock that Vegeta was now pumping earnestly. 

When she continued to tease him and move the soap down between her pussy, he lunged for her. No longer was he able to take her returned torture. His hands were roaming all over her body, worshipping her in every way. Squeezing her ass and trailing his tongue down the valley of her breasts, leaving her completely dizzy with desire.

“Please, I need you,” she whimpered at his attention to her body. 

Vegeta moved her to the shower wall and turned her around slowly and placed one of his hands under her thigh, prompting her to set it on the edge for a better angle. As soon as she did, one of his hands settled against her hip, pulling it slightly into his own while she felt the tip of his cock rub against her opening and nudge against her clit, sending her deeper into a state of arousal. 

Sliding his cock into her, he held onto her breast and hip, setting a slow and deep pace. Her hands spread against the wall and she canted her hips as much as she could due to her size and turned her head to the side. “Give it to me.”

“Fuckkkk…,” he groaned, feeling himself sink further into her before pulling out almost all the way. Then he snapped his hips faster and harder until they were both moaning in pleasure, nearing their orgasms. 

“Dad! Mom! We’re hungry” 

Suddenly they both froze, but Bulma tried to wiggle out of Vegeta’s arms, but he only held her tighter. “We can continue later.” she said. 

Vegeta grunted and cursed under his breath, something about kids being the worst cockblocks and sending them both to Goku’s for a week. 

When Vegeta slid out of her and went to step back, that was when everything went from hell to hysterical within seconds. 

Losing his footing, his legs started to go out from under him and at the last second he instinctively shot his arm out and grabbed ahold of the shower curtain causing his body to swing out backwards of the shower. 

Bulma was trying so hard to keep her laughter in while trying to form a proper sentence that wouldn’t give away to her struggle. It was a losing battle because when Vegeta fell out of the shower, it was as if time itself slowed down, the curtain ripping slowly and him ending up tangled on the floor. 

“Honey…..” 

“Don’t,” he grumbled as he began to untangle himself. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” she promised with a small laugh while shutting off the water. 

Wrapping himself in a towel she heard him mutter, “We’ll feed them, then I’m dropping them off at Kakarot’s, then we’re coming home and _then_ you can make good on that promise.” 

Smirking she watched him exit the washroom as she grabbed her own towel to wrap around herself.

Yup, she loved her life. Thank god for that vacation and their initial challenge. 

The End. 

For real ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus epilogue that you all requested. I kept it short and sweet just to give you insight to their future.  
I hope you liked it. ❤
> 
> Just to let you know this fic was nominated for the TPTH awards this year, the romance section. 
> 
> Thank you to those that believe in me and have ventured on this journey with me.
> 
> Twitter: @GetasGirlX

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
This is the first fic I've written in years, so I hope you enjoy the ride!  
I love the Vegebul community and couldn't wait to input my own ideas.  
I am already working on the next chapter and should have it up shortly. Thanks again!


End file.
